Like It's Her Birthday
by threewhitedoves
Summary: Helen Just needed to let go and Forget.


**Well This was originally gonna just be a little drabble based on "like it's her birthday, by Good Charlotte" but I couldn't stop writing when the song ended! so I thought I'd post it and see what you guys think :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Really need some help, It just doesn't sound right to me. Concrit always welcome :)**

**Oh and bare in mind It's midnight so there might be some typo's that I missed :P  
**

***  
Nikola POV  
***

Nikola's mind was going round in circles. Being so close to the Old City Sanctuary, to Helen, was killing him. He knew he should go and pay a visit, but couldn't bring him self to do it.

As he was walking down the street he noticed there was a lot of noise and loud music coming from what looked like a bar. _Well I have nothing better to do._

He crossed the street and walked in. It smelled. Like cigarettes and body odor. His eyes took a little while to adjust to the dim light and hazy smoke. But once they did, He noticed what all the commotion was about. In the middle of the room, there was one very sexy brunette who looked like she had had a hell of a lot to drink.

"Here to join in on the fun?" the Bartender asked him with a wink. People like that really did disgust him sometimes.

"I heard the noise from across the street…" the Bartender didn't seem to like the look of him to much so he just grunted and turned around to serve a customer.

The nameless woman was going crazy! Giving lap dances to the highest bidder, and now about to do a strip tease. He spotted the two empty tequila bottles behind her along as some very expensive wine. She was slowly Unzipping her short black cocktail dress when she looked straight at him. _Oh My Gosh!_ It was Helen! His Helen! He was stunned, rooted to the spot. _What the hell was she thinking?_ She practically ran over to him Shouting "Nikola, Nikolaaaaa!" by the time she made it to him every guy in the room had turned to watch what was going to happen next. She grabbed his hand and led him over to a chair right in front of the pole. What she did next shocked Nikola even more. She stood in front of his and slid her dress slowly, very slowly down her shoulders so her breasts were slightly exposed.

"Oh My God Helen stop, what are you doi-" He was silenced by her finger on his lips.

She sat on his lap and just looked at him. _She was wasted! She had no idea what she was doing. She would regret it in the morning._ He had to do something, fast. She was up at the pole now. He had no idea how she managed to get in the positions she did without actually showing anyone anything! As she came back over to him, he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her closer. He whispered into her ear "Why are you doing this? Where is the rest of your team?" he pulled back and looked into her eyes. They suddenly cleared enough for her to give him a straight answer.

"I just wanted to forget". He understood.

So much had happened the past month, she just needed to let go. But not now, not here. Not with all the creeps around. It wasn't her. All the men were whining and wolf whistling, waving cash around in there hands. They all looked pretty drunk as well. And he didn't want to have to kill a few of them to get her out of there alive.

"Helen?"

"mmmm?" she replied lazily, her eyes were starting to droop.

"Do you trust me?"

"Offf coarse Darling" she said with a lazy smile.

Nikola Kissed her. At first it was gentle but got harder until he had to break for air.

She took this moment to pass out in his arms.

All the guys started hollering and yelling at him. Now was his cue to leave.

He took Helen in his arms and ran as fast as he could out of the bar, dodging men as he went. He found Helen's black convertible parked just round the corner. He laid her in back seat gently and zipped her dress back up to preserve her modesty.

He got in the drivers seat and touched the ignition, giving the car a little jolt to get the engine started and drove back towards the Sanctuary. The good thing about being a vampire, you can hot wire anything!

_My poor Helen, she has been reduced to this. I should have been there!_ But after Ashley's death, he couldn't stand hanging around. He needed to keep busy or a centuries worth of loss And grief would come crashing down on him. He needed to keep going, to keep moving to survive. He arrived at the Sanctuary gates. Pleased to see Helen left a note above the keypad in Serbian. In case she ever forgot the password. Or in this case, was to drunk to remember. It read :-

_**Када смо се први пут срели**_

The writing being in Serbian, he guessed that it was about him. He would never forget the date he first spoke to her in class. He had been watching her for the past week. There time at Oxford has been so much simpler. Those days had been the happiest of his life. Then Druitt came along, He stole her from him! He swallowed the sudden anger that had risen and leaned over to punch in 18041877. The little light turned green and the gates opened.

_Next Morning_

Helen Stumbled into her own private kitchen almost crashing into the counter. She felt Horrible! Her head felt like there were a large amount of sledge hammers banging against her skull. _What happened last night?_ She couldn't really remember and had a feeling she didn't want to.

Then it hit her, like it does every morning when her brain wakes up. She's gone. She's gone and never coming back. Helen can't hold back the tears this time. She collapses on the tile floor sobbing into her arms when she spots it. A cigarette burn. All the memories from the previous night came flooding back. It was just to much For her brain to handle. She couldn't bear it. Ashley would have been disappointed. The last thing she registers before she passes out is a high pitched scream.

Nikola POV

_I wonder what will happen when she wakes up? I should probably be there._ Nikola was strolling through the Sanctuary Halls in the early hours of the morning when he heard it. Helen screaming, he traced the sound to a secluded kitchen just past her bedroom. He found her passed out, slumped against the cabinet. He had no idea what had happened. He carried her back to her bedroom and laid her softly down on her oversized bed. Looking at her peaceful form and thinking about how much she had been through bought tears to his eyes. He would stay as long as she needed him. He laid down next to her and settled into wait until she woke.

*** Next morning***

"Magnus?" Will's voice buzzed over the radio on her bedside table.

"Magnus?" he said, a little louder. He was getting worried now; he hasn't seen her in 2 days.

"Go away " Came a sleepy voice on the other end. _Was that? Oh no!_ Will thought to him self. _Why is he in Magnus' bedroom?_

"Tesla?" He said, but the walkie had been turned off and all he heard was static.

***Nikola***

Why couldn't he just have left them alone? Now look what the little kiddie has done! Helens waking up!

"Helen?" He tenderly stroked her hair as she came to.

"wha-wha-what happened? Where am I?" she started to sit up, but Nikola pushed her back down.

"Don't sit up yet, just wake up first. Your in your bed room Helen."

"Nikola? What are you doing in my bed? Oh god, We didn't did we…?" Helen started getting worked up. _What had she done? _

"Calm down my dear, nothing Happened… between us.."

She could tell he was hiding something, keeping something from her. Over all the years they had known each other He had never been able to lie to her.

"Nikola, what aren't you telling me?"

"Do you remember anything about last night? Or yesterday morning?"

" No, what day is i-… Oh My God" She looked at her arm and saw the burn. It wasn't a dream! She actually went to that bar and.. and "Oh god oh god oh god" she put her hand over her mouth as she tried to bite back a sob.

"shhhh Helen it's ok" he said while rocking her back and forth. "Don't worry, I didn't let anything to horrendous happen to you. I'm glad I was there when you passed out, I hate to think would have happened…."

"Thank you so much Nikola" Helen sobbed into his chest. She couldn't believe she had done something like that! was she going insane? all her life she had been alone. The last couple of people she had let in her heart had destroyed it. John turned out the be the Ripper and Ashley, well she had left her all alone again. With Ashley gone she couldn't handle waking up in the morning. Everything around the Sanctuary had reminded her of Ashley. The dint in the floor of her bedroom where she had jumped of Helen's bed an landed a little to hard. The coffee that had somehow gotten it's self into her private kitchen that only Ash knew about. and so many other little things. She needed to get away, so she had gone down to the bar for a drink. But she had a little to much and some one had asked her for a lap dance, he said he would pay handsomely. another bottle of tequila later and it was all just a blur. The one thing she remembered clearly was the feel of Nikola's cool kips pressing against hers. That had sent her over the edge. The blackness she recalled must of been when she passed out.

"What happened before Helen? I heard you scream and I found you unconscious" Nikola said softly, breaking her out of her trance like state.

"I couldn't handle it all Nikola, It was just to much! Please don't go Niko. Please don't leave me again." She looked up into his eyes.

He took a deep breath. He had wanted to here those words for over a century. It just crippled him to see the circumstances. he would take care of her, her heart will never brake again. "I won't Helen, I'll stay as long as you need me, as long as you want me."

"Forever Nikola."

Nikola nodded and ducked his head into her curls. "Forever".

**A/N Hope you liked it :) twas my first real fic so please REVIEW :D**


End file.
